seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dhahaka D. Knave
Dhahaka D. Knave ''(ドハハカ ド・ ネーブ, Dohahaka D. Neibu), dubbed '''Marimo Knave '(まりものネイヴ, Marimo no Neibu) ''by the press, is a pirate and the captain of The Marimo Pirates, as well as the main protagonist of ''Emerald Age. ''Born and raised on the rarely visited Island of Smiles in the South Blue, Knave is the son of Yonkou Dhahaka D. Spade and Dhahaka Marie, but was in fact raised without his parents involvement. In fact, many of those who even grew up alongside Knave have often assumed that he was a simple orphan abandoned on the island years ago, and those who know of his parentage keep it under wraps. Knave spent his early and most formative years on the island, being raged by a number of villagers along with two others, --- and ---. During this period, Knave heard the legend of the fabeled Emerald City from a variety of passing adventurers and pirates that stopped by the island. Knave became fascinated with the tale, convinced that if he could proove that the Emerald City existed, than he could at the same time prove that anything was possibly (especially since most considered the Emerald City a myth). And thus, Knave made it his goal to travel the world, and eventually discover the fabeled location, proving its existence once and for all. Knave also began training extensively in order to accomplish this goal, having decided to become a pirate in order to do so thanks to the freedom that the position offered. It was during this period that Knave also consumed the Mari Mari no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that granted him the ability to generate and manipulate the moss known as marimo freely and at his command. When he finally turned 17, Knave set off from the island that had been his home for most of his life, with the intent of traversing the Grand Line and the New World, fulfilling his own dream along the way. Since then, Knave has gone on to become one of the most feared and influential pirates of the current era, and is even considered one of the possible candidates for the position of the fabeled "'Pirate King'", though he has little to no interest in the position and simply wants to continue his voyages with his nakama, while fulfilling both his and all of their dreams. Despite the apparent uselessness of his Devil Fruit, Knave has managed to forge it into a surprisingly powerful fruit, and has come up with a variety of what seems to be ingenious methods of utilizing it for combat, including creating a whole powerup that he refers to as "'Nova Engage'". He currently sports a bounty of 420,000,000 for the amount of outrageous and unprecendented actions he has taken against the likes of the World Government, earning him an impressive amount of infamy among the various lawkeeping organizations who have dedicated themselves to the concept of Justice, such as and most notably the Marines. Knave has also managed to significantly grow his crew, as he tends to have no qualms about accepting anyone, with the only condition that they be his friend. He is the main pirate character of [[User:Zeon1|'Zeon''']]. Appearance Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Quotes Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Site Navigation Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Marimo Pirates Category:Main Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Captain Category:Pirate Captain Category:Captains Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:South Blue Characters Category:Emerald Age